Freudian Slips: Dreams or Reality? (an alternate ending to Hellcat)
by TheSorceressQueen
Summary: Does Teela believe everything that has occurred since she blew up the Goblin Gate? Was He-Man's identity revealed to her because of a Freudian Slip? This is a one-shot alternate ending to Hellcat, picking up after Chapter 59. To read the original planned ending please continue reading Hellcat. Please note strong M rating for sexual content.


_A/N: Please note this is not a full story. The following chapters are an alternate ending to my story Hellcat. It picks up right after Adora/She-Ra saved Teela's and Adam's baby. For the entire story please refer to the original story. I hope you guys enjoys these chapters as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Originally, I didn't plan on writing two endings; however, as I was reviewing Hellcat I noticed that the story could go in many directions following chapter 59. Many of you had written to me liking my style of writing, in that it was retrospective of Teela's thoughts. I tried writing these chapters in that style. Let me know what you think. A big thank you to those who answered my questions about whether I should post both endings._

 _P.S.: Hellcat's planned ending will be posted to that story at a later time. Part of this chapter will be included in the original._

 _Donalbain: I liked your suggestion of a honeymoon for our two heroes back in that cave. There won't be one; however, I hope you enjoy this scene._

 _Dear readers, you must be 18 years old or older to read this as it contains a very strong M rating for sexuality._

Chapter 60 (alternate ending)

' _You've always made Teela a priority.'_

' _You were and always will be Grayskull's Champion even without the Power Sword, Your Highness.'_

' _Teela is the greatest secret of Grayskull, Adam, and you protected her from childhood.'_

' _That is the real reason Teela came to live at the Palace.'_

' _Do you really believe that with the power the Sorceress has, she wouldn't be able to be the Castle's Guardian and a mother to Teela?'_

The Spirit of Grayskull's words kept replaying in Teela's mind. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. Staring around her, Teela realized that she was not in her bedroom at the Royal Palace of Eternos. She felt as if she just woke up from a very long and vivid nightmare.

Gazing at the fire, she saw He-Man standing over it poking the logs to ensure that the fire didn't extinguish. Stretching she sat up and called for him. Visions from her dream kept inserting themselves into her wakefulness. _'What a weird dream'_ , Teela thought. Part of it felt as if it really occurred. Smiling to herself, she recalled that at one point she had made love to He-Man. Teela could still feel his hot lips tracing kisses down her neck. Used to having erotic dreams about Eternia's Champion, Teela didn't think much of it. She knew she didn't really have a sexual relationship with He-Man.

Scenes of an argument with him quickly followed. Teela couldn't recall exactly what it was about, but it seemed like they were disagreeing because she was pregnant. Laughing lightly, Teela acknowledged that her imagination was playing crazy tricks on her. She couldn't envision carrying He-Man's child. Knowing the Champion well, she knew that marriage and family were out of the picture for him.

Turning, He-Man smiled at her as he approached their makeshift beds. "How are you feeling?", he asked her.

"Groggy." "I guess I must have hit my head harder than I thought", she answered. "Have I been sleeping long?"

"Well it is mid-morning", he answered with a lazy smile.

"Wow", Teela answered as she looked down noticing that she was undressed. Surprised at finding herself this way, she looked up at He-Man taking in his sexy perusal of her body.

Teela was confused. What happened to necessitate the removal of her uniform? Embarrassed she quickly tried to cover her nudity with her hands. As she looked around the cavern to locate her uniform she noticed that He-Man was bare-chested as he had not replaced his chest plate.

"She's shy now?", she heard He-Man state as he smiled at her, his words bringing her more confusion. Feeling emboldened by their previous lovemaking, he pulled down his furry shorts and climbed into the grassy bed beside her, naked as on the day he was born.

"Ahh, He-Man, what are you doing?", Teela asked unbelieving that she just witnessed Grayskull's Champion drop his shorts as if this was common practice between them. Blushing, she turned her head the other way desperately trying to avoid staring at his masculinity.

"I thought we could repeat last night", he stated with a sexy drawl as he snuggled beside her burying his nose at the nape of her neck. "You smell so good, Teela."

His words and actions confused her even more. Turning her head to gaze at him with eyes wide, she opened her mouth to ask him what he was talking about, but quickly shut it when she felt his warm hand cup her naked breast. Her body instantly reacted to his touch, liquid pooling between her legs despite being shocked at the very intimate caress. She was attracted to He-Man, but she didn't remember giving him permission to touch her in this manner.

Pushing away from him, she raised herself of the makeshift bed. Staring straight ahead she asked, "What did you want to repeat from last night?" Teela was afraid of what his answer might be, the light soreness between her thighs giving away his answer. ' _It couldn't be, I didn't have sex with him, did I?',_ Teela questioned herself. _'That was all a dream right?',_ she asked herself.

Reclining backwards, He-Man placed a muscled arm behind his head as he answered, "Making love to you."

"Oh boy", she uttered. "I thought that was all a dream."

Raising a hand, he caressed her back tracing his fingers back and forth against her smooth skin. "No Teela, you didn't dream about making love to me." "You actually did", he ascertained.

Forming an 'O' with her mouth, she relaxed her posture falling back onto the bed. His answer shocking her, Teela forgot that she was just as naked as him. Staring at the ceiling, the red-haired captain forgot to close her mouth. Taking advantage of the position she was in, He-Man nudged her closer to him as he brought his lips upon hers slipping his tongue inside her warm mouth. Teela was once again taken by surprise. Quickly becoming enthralled by his intimate caress, she brought up a hand to wrap it around his head keeping him in position as she returned his ardent kiss. Opening her mouth wider, she gave him more access his tongue delving deeper into her mouth as their tongue's dueled. From that moment, Teela didn't have the strength to resist his advances, despite her mind telling her to stop.

This was still so knew to her, she wanted to experience the same feelings invoked in her dreams. She was lost within these wonderful sensations. She didn't know why she couldn't remember them engaging in these behaviors in real life, but she reveled in the sensations his caresses were invoking.

Pulling away from him, she looked at him questioningly trying to read his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he smiled at her sexily before dipping his head to her neck tracing its length with the tip of his tongue. Arching her back, she threw her head back emitting a low throaty moan.

Taking her reaction as encouragement, he continued his kisses lower and lower closing his mouth over a pert nipple. Shaking her head side to side, Teela remained motionless waiting for his next move. With eyes closed, visions from their previous lovemaking entered her mind. Recalling his mouth on her most intimate region, Teela decided she wanted a taste of him. With a strong push she pushed him off of her, surprised at how easy it was to move his powerful body.

Complying He-Man leaned backwards as he stared at her climbing atop of him. Straddling him with her legs on either side of him, Teela brought her head down replicating his actions from moments before, suckling his nipple. Feeling adventurous, she nipped a path down to his navel and lower. Bringing her mouth to his hipbones she kissed both sides in succession, admiring the deep V his lower abs and obliques formed. Slowly moving lower, she palmed the rigid length of him as she licked her lips.

Teela's movements were creating a firestorm within him. She was so much more daring this time around then the first time they coupled. He-Man couldn't believe what she was about to do to him. Never in his wildest dreams would he had believed that this red-haired temptress would poise on top of him as she licked her lips in preparation of taking him into her mouth. With a groan, he lifted his head to gaze downwards toward her. He-Man was taken aback by the view that greeted him. Teela's unbound red locks cascaded all around her, giving the illusion of a crimson waterfall hiding his nether regions from his view. With heart beating uncontrollably, Eternian's Champion closed his eyes in ecstasy as she closed her lips over the tip of his manhood. Slowly and lovingly, she suckled him using the tip of her tongue to caress his rigid length downwards toward his abdomen. Bringing her hot wet mouth back to the tip of his sex, she opened wider to accommodate his entire girth. Greedily, she took in as much of him as physically possible making him tremble beneath her. The actuality of Teela performing this intimate act upon him was beyond any of his wildest dreams.

When he had enough, he lifted her head off of him. Without any words, he turned them around so that she was on her knees. Bending her forward from the waist, He-Man pushed slightly on her lower back until her hands reached the floor. "Stay like that", he growled.

Reaching between her legs, he found her ready, willing, and wet. Positioning himself behind her, he thrust forward without fear of hurting her this time. With a deep moan, he buried himself inside of her his actions making Teela lower herself even more towards the floor as she too moaned in ecstasy. This was so much better than her dream she thought.

Placing his strong arms on the curvature of her buttocks, He-Man held on for dear life as he pumped backwards and forwards jolting her body forward with every powerful thrust. Caught in a firestorm of emotion, the two passionate lovers soon traversed toward the pinnacle of fulfillment. Feeling his testicles tighten as he came close to going over the edge, He-Man thrust into Teela's convulsing sheath one final time before pulling out in the nick of time. Falling face first onto their makeshift bed, he exploded into the leafy greens beneath him, growling his satisfaction.

Realizing what he did, Teela lowered herself next to him breathing heavily from their exertion. With his actions, he ensured that there was no unplanned pregnancy.

Turning to face him she smiled at him as she stated, "This was better than anything I could have imagined", before closing her eyes.

Rotating on his back he called for her, "Come closer my kitten", as he held his arms open for her.

Instantly, Teela opened her eyes staring at him in disbelief. He said it again. The word that stuck in her mind all of last night.

"Then what followed must have been a dream", she stated aloud confusing him. Pushing herself up, Teela reached for her uniform as she hastily pulled it on.

Watching her actions, He-Man realized that once again they wouldn't be snuggling next to each other after sharing this most intimate experience. After long moments, he asked "What do you mean?", as he too retrieved his shorts and pulled them up. Standing from the bed, he grabbed his harness, strapping it over his chest.

"A nightmare actually", she said as she turned to face him now fully dressed.

"Would you like to talk about it?", he offered.

"Actually He-Man, I'd like to go home", she stated her voice devoid of any softness. He-Man recognized her tone as the one she usually reserved to use while speaking to one of her cadets.

"Is everything alright?",he asked concerned for the change in her demeanor.

Finally looking him in the eyes, she reiterated passionately. "No, everything is not alright." "I need to get home."

"I'll have you home in no time, Captain", Grayskull's Champion answered her, his voice devoid of the sexy playfulness from moments ago.

Walking to the fire, He-Man threw dirt on the logs with his boot extinguishing it before joining Teela outside of the cave.

"If I carry you we'll get to the Palace faster", He-Man offered.

Thus Teela found herself once again carried bridal style in He-Man's strong arms. When they neared the Palace she asked to be put down. Complying with her wishes, He-Man slowly lowered her to the ground. Feeling awkward, Teela walked away from him without even so much as a goodbye.

Reaching the Palace steps, she finally turned to look at him. Teela noticed that he had not moved. She knew she should at least thank him for saving her from the debris from the Goblin Gate; however, she was so confused with what happened between them she couldn't form the words. Turning she walked up the final steps leading to the grand door way of the Palace.

The two guards on duty recognized their Captain and allowed her entrance. Teela quickly walked to the Throne room needing to inform the King and Queen that the Goblin Gate no longer stood. Entering the room, she found the King engrossed in a conversation with her father.

"Your Majesty, Father", she greeted them. "My mission was successful, I blew up the Goblin Gate", she stated.

"Captain Teela, your actions have saved Eternia", King Randor uttered as he stood from his Throne. "Duncan, you should be very proud of your daughter."

"I am Your Majesty", Duncan stated with pride. "How are you Teela?", he then asked her.

"I'm fine, Father." "I'll give you my full report a little later on." "I need to find Adam, do you know where he is?", she asked both men. Teela desperately needed to share her dream with him.

"You know my son, he's probably sleeping underneath his favorite tree by the spot he enjoys fishing in", the King stated.

As Teela turned to leave, she caught her father's grimace at the King's words and she wondered why her father always supported the Prince.

* * *

Walking purposefully to the aforementioned spot, she came upon a reclining Prince Adam. Sure enough, he looked like he had fallen asleep while fishing, the rod still bobbing in the water.

"Adam", she called softly and then louder when he didn't immediately respond.

Opening his eyes, Prince Adam looked in her direction. He immediately took in her serious visage and realized that she was royally pissed.

"Ah, hi Tee.", he greeted her as if he had no cares in the world.

"Hi Adam", she stated with a calm she didn't actually feel. "What are you doing?"

With a nonchalant shrug he answered, "Just fishing", before he graced her with a beaming smile.

"Mind if I join you?", she asked.

"You're going to fish with me?", Adam asked unbelieving his ears.

"Hmm, Mmm", she answered.

As he threw in the reel for her, Teela turned around to look him straight in the face. "So, I destroyed the Goblin Gate."

"That's great, Tee", the Prince answered careful not to disclose any emotions in his voice.

"Yeah, I got hurt in the process", she continued.

"Are you alright?", he asked her with true sincerity.

"Yeah, He-Man saved me."

"So what took you so long to come home?", the Prince asked.

"That's a long story." "The crazy thing is I don't know what was real and what wasn't", she stated.

"What do you mean?", Adam asked knowing that Teela was about to divulge the reason behind her attitude change in the cave after they made love. Looking at her, Adam couldn't believe he had just spend the night making love to his best friend, then woke up and repeated it. A part of him was urging him to tell her the truth, the part of him that knew how important it was to protect his secret but the brakes on his thoughts.

Leaning up against the tree trunk Teela stated, "I've been experiencing visions or déjà vu, lately." "Before I left to deliver the mesatronic bomb, I was able to see everything prior to it happening, then it did."

"Oh, like how it happened to you when the Sorceress gave you a blood transfusion?", he asked needing to know more.

"Yes, but stronger." "Then last night I had the weirdest dream", she stated.

"You seem very shaken, Tee." "What was it?", Adam asked.

"I had a dream that I was intimate with He-Man." "More than once actually." "Then he told me that it wasn't a dream", she concluded shyly.

Adam didn't know how to react to her telling him that she was intimate with him. To cover the fact that he knew that they were intimate he asked, "So you and He-Man, huh?"

Shaking her head she said, "This isn't funny, Adam."

"You didn't remember being intimate with him?", Adam asked. He knew that she would kill him if the truth ever came out if he continued with this line of questioning; however, Adam needed to know what she was thinking. He didn't know how else to get his answers.

He felt bad when he saw her squirm and turn her head away when color started rising on her cheeks. This was a very different side of Teela than the passionate wildcat in his arms.

After a few moments, Teela composed herself turning to look at him again. Answering him she stated, "Somewhat, but as I said I'm having a hard time ascertaining what really happened and what was a dream."

Deciding to drop his line of questioning about their lovemaking, Adam prompted "So tell me more about this dream."

"This is where it becomes a nightmare, Adam." "In my dream, I figure out He-Man's true identity and that he's been keeping the secret of who my mother is from me." "Which leads me to resign my position, run away, get abducted by Evil-Lynn, give birth to a dead child, your father getting mortally wounded, and Skeletor being killed by my father." "The craziest thing was that I dreamt that the Sorceress was my mother", she concluded.

"You say you figured He-Man's identity?", Adam asked intrigued to see who she thought He-Man really was. "How?"

"Yeah", she laughed. "I figured out He-Man's identity because of something he said."

Adam didn't know how to react to that. Quickly recalling his thoughts, words, and actions he wondered if he could have given away his secret. He didn't think he had. Curiously he asked, "What did he say?"

"He called me Kitten." "Adam", she called to get his undivided attention before continuing, "In my dream, He-Man is you and you are He-Man." "Crazy right?!", she exclaimed.

Adam did not answer her at first.

Teela sat motionless as she watched the Prince's demeanor change drastically. After a few breaths, she nudged him in the shoulder asking, "I'm crazy, right?"

Adam was in a bind. How did he answer her? He couldn't lie to her about the truth, not after last night. Before they had fallen asleep, Adam had wanted to be honest with her. Having awakened several hours before Teela, he had contacted the Sorceress telling her he thought it was very important he tell Teela the truth. After being intimate, Adam wanted to clear the air between them so that he could pursue a courtship with her. He had planned on being honest with her when she awoke. However, seeing her awake, naked, and confused took away all of his logic. Instead, of telling her the truth he proceeded to make love to her again, something he was now thinking was a mistake. He had to rectify this.

"Adam?", she called his name a third time.

Turning to face her head on, Adam took hold of her hands before answering "I am."

"You are what?", she asked.

Standing up, he held his hand to her to also lift her up. "Stand here, don't come near me", he answered as he took several steps back.

Lifting the Power Sword out of the invisible scabbard that was always on his back, Prince Adam held the sword above his head as he yelled, "By the Power of Grayskull." A single bolt of lightning shot out of the tip of the sword exploding overhead outwards from where he was standing in a multitude of beams of light. Instantly, the beams were reversed getting sucked back into the sword before an explosion of brightness occurred behind the Prince quickly revealing the façade of Castle Grayskull. As his body was engulfed in pulsating light, the Prince grabbed hold of the sword between both hands pulling it inwards toward his chest, his voice booming as he yelled "I Have the Power."

As soon as the transformation was complete, He-Man pointed the sword downwards and approached Teela.

"Hi, Tee."

Shock reverberated through her system. "It can't be?", she uttered.

"It's true", He-Man corrected her with Adam's usual lopsided grin.

Quickly recovering she took a step forward bringing herself closer to He-Man. Jabbing a finger in his chest she stated, "You slept with me."

"I like to think of it as we slept with each other", he answered. "After all, it takes two to Tango."

Putting a head to her forehead Teela said, "I have to think."

"What's there to think about?"

"All of this." "I ran away from you in my dream, so many bad things happened because of my actions." "I can't let my dream become a reality", she said.

"Teela, it was only a dream", He-Man reminded her.

"Do you really know who my mother is?", she asked her question surprising him.

"Teela….."

"Please just answer me." "This is where in my dream everything went downhill." "You refused to tell me who she is, which was something I couldn't forgive you for."

"I swore an oath that I wouldn't reveal the truth to you, Teela", He-Man answered her. "It's really not my place to do so."

"So you won't answer me if you know who she is?"

"No; however, we can see your father." "We'll let him know about your dream and the fact that I revealed my secret to you, and let him decide what to tell you", he suggested.

"So you're really Prince Adam?", she asked again still unable to believe the truth.

"Yes, Teela", he said with a smile. Coming even closer to her he cupped her chin as he lowered his head, "I've been waiting a long time for you to figure things out." "I'm glad you did."

"Why?", she asked.

"I think after last night, that should be self explanatory."

"Adam, people sleep with each other for all slew of reasons", she stated.

"Not me." "I love you, I've always been in love with you, my kitten."

"Don't you mean Hellcat?", she asked knowing he would recall Lady Damani calling her that on the day of her Coming of Age ball.

"Nah, Teela." "As I told you once before, you are and always will be my Kitten", he said before closing his lips over hers.

Teela couldn't believe she was kissing him again. Instantly, scenes from their lovemaking within the cave flooded her mind which immediately brought more color to her cheeks. Pushing away from him she stated, "He-Man, anyone can see us." "If I learnt anything from my dream, it's that your twin has eyes everywhere."

"What do you mean?", he asked confused.

Laughing, Teela wrapped her arms around his neck as she related the part of her dream that Adora/She-Ra had seen them making love in the river.

"In the river, huh", he said wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"Your incorrigible", she stated before initiating a kiss.

"But you love me, anyway?", he asked.

Dropping her hands from his neck, she stared at him as she formulated her words. "I have one question for you?"

"What is it Teela?", he said as he turned his head sideways to look at her.

"As He-Man you told me that I mean a lot to you, then as Adam you asked me if I liked you as 'Adam' better than I liked you as 'He-Man', and then as 'He-Man' you asked me what kind of man I want?" "Does that even make sense?"

"Yes, Teela, it does." "I meant what I said to you, you mean a lot to me", He-Man stated with all the love he could muster. "I asked you those questions because it was my way of letting you know I am interested in you." "Teela, what happened between us last night, it wasn't just because I thought I was going to lose you." "I wanted to show you that I love you."

Once again pulling him closer, Teela wrapped her arms around his waist as she lay her head over his heart. "So you are not a sex-crazed, lazy, foolhardy, selfish, and cowardly prince?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?", he said peeved at her for even thinking it.

Shaking her head against his chest she responded, "I just have to….."

"Teela?"

"Yes, He-Man?"

"Just kiss me already, will you?", Grayskull's Champion stated as he scooped her up into his well muscled arms closing his mouth over hers in a possessive toe curling kiss. With her in his arms, he walked into the Royal Palace of Eternos to find Duncan.

He was going to ask her to be his wife, as soon as he asked Duncan for her hand in marriage.

 _Epilogue_

The next day, Teela and Duncan were standing in front of the Sorceress of Grayskull within the great Throne room. They were there to discuss Teela's visions and their implications.

When Teela and He-Man found Duncan, they quickly revealed to him Teela's weird dreams off course leaving out the part that they were truly intimate. Feeling shy to speak of such matters with her father, Teela had reported that the sexual encounter was all part of the dream.

Worried that his daughter's powers were awakening and that Skeletor may actually try to use Teela to enter Grayskull, Duncan decided it was time Teela learn the truth about her origins.

Now standing in front of the valiant Captain's mother, Duncan was worried. He didn't know how Teela would react once she learned the truth.

"Hello Captain Teela, Man-At-Arms", the Sorceress greeted them inclining her head to both. The great mystic already knew why Teela was brought before her.

"Hello Sorceress", Teela greeted warmly.

"I understand that you have been having visions, tell me about them", the Sorceress requested. With a wave of her hand she procured several seats for her guests.

Sitting on the edge of the seat with her back straight, Teela proceeded to tell the Sorceress about her déjà vu experiences. "I have used magic once, but I don't understand why I keep having these visions", Teela concluded.

Standing from her throne, the Sorceress descended the stairs to come stand in front of her daughter. Feeling her daughter's apprehension, Grayskull's Guardian asked "Why are you so nervous, Teela?" "What is it that you are afraid of?"

Also standing, Teela answered "Some parts of my déjà vu have really happened." "I envisioned that He-Man is Adam, now I know that that is a reality."

"What else did you see, my dear?", the Sorceress stated breathlessly.

"In my dream, it was revealed that you are my mother", Teela whispered.

"How would you feel if that was the truth?", the Sorceress asked.

"I would have a lot of questions", Teela answered honestly.

"I would imagine you would", replied the Sorceress.

Each waited for the other to speak next. Seeing that mother and daughter were at an impasse Duncan decided to take charge of the meeting. Turning to face his daughter he stated, "Teela, for years I have hidden the secret of who your mother is from you, to protect you and to protect her." "Your mother and I have sacrificed so much in order to ensure your happiness and well-being."

"I know, Father." "Thank you", she stated to him. Looking at the Sorceress Teela asked, "Do all the Sorceress's of Grayskull have the power of insight?"

"Yes, Teela." "We don't see all of the future, but visions of it."

The Sorceress's words solidified Teela's vision that the Sorceress was her mother. "Am I to be the next Sorceress?" "Is the position passed down from generation to generation?", she asked.

"I told He-Man that you would find out the truth about our relationship when your time came to take my place", the Sorceress answered. "However, that was before the change of status in your relationship with Adam."

"What do you mean?", asked Duncan.

Shocked that the Sorceress knew about what happened in the cave Teela quickly interjected, "Nothing, daddy."

"Teela", he censored knowing very well when his stubborn daughter was trying to hide the truth from him.

Seeing that he was making her daughter uncomfortable she quickly touched Duncan's shoulder making him turn to face her, "Duncan, what I meant is that with Teela's knowledge about He-Man's true identity she may want to pursue a different path."

"Oh, here I thought that something happened between them", Duncan stated.

"Even if it did, that would be Teela's business", the Sorceress stated supporting her daughter's independence.

"You are right", Duncan agreed.

"Sorceress, are you truly my mother?", Teela asked after a long pause.

"Yes Teela." "I've been waiting a long time to reveal myself to you", her mother answered with a smile.

Turning away from her parents, Teela asked "Would it be too much to ask who is my father?"

"No, darling it won't be", Duncan responded. "I can answer that for you."

Facing him Teela waited expectantly for him to continue.

"I am your father in every sense of the word, dear heart."

Astonished that she knew both of her parents and that had almost daily interaction with them throughout her life, Teela stood silently staring from one to the other. In her dream/vision, she was hesitant to pursue a relationship with Adam because of her childhood experiences at the hands of the Ladies of the Court due to her being an orphan. She was worried that the Court would never accept her as a good match for the Crowned Heir Apparent.

Today's revelations opened so many options to Teela. With Duncan being her biological father it meant that she was heir to a dukedom. With the Sorceress being her mother she was heir to Grayskull. With her knowledge that He-Man was Adam she could rule beside him as a Warrior Sorceress Queen.

Teela's outlook for the future was much brighter than that she had foretold in her dream. With a hand on her abdomen, she wondered if she truly had conceived. She knew that Adam would be elated if she was pregnant. Teela acknowledged that she would be too.

* * *

Later that day, Duncan returned to the Palace alone. Teela opted to remain with the Sorceress for the next couple of days. The Sorceress had agreed, happy to finally have her daughter home.

Returning to his workshop, Duncan contemplated Teela's visions. He wondered how much of it was true. Was Skeletor truly Randor's older brother? If that was the case he would have to inform the King and take even better precautions to ensure the protection of the Kingdom.

Recalling Teela's blush when he insinuated that something happened between her and the Prince, Duncan realized that his daughter was all grown up. As he contemplated this fact, he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter", he called.

"Hello Duncan", he heard the Prince state.

"Welcome Your Highness."

Entering the workshop, Prince Adam stood in front of his mentor keeping his eyes downcast as he spoke, "Duncan, there's something I must get off my chest." "I know you told me once that I had to hide my feelings for Teela, but I no longer want to." "I love her", he stated with conviction.

"I know you do, Adam." "It is a great honor to have the Heir Apparent to the High Throne of Eternia tell me that he is in love with my daughter", the general answered.

"I've spoken to my parents about my feelings for her." "I stand before you to ask your permission to formally court Teela with the intent of marriage", the Prince continued finally raising his gaze to meet that of his mentor's.

"What do your parents have to say about this?", Duncan asked.

"They've always given me the option to marry for love, like they did." "My mother is ecstatic to officially call Teela daughter, my father is thrilled at the idea of having such a skilled warrior become my Queen." "You know, because he still thinks I can't hold my own in a battle", Adam stated remorsefully.

"Adam, one day your father will know the truth", Duncan stated trying to give the Prince hope.

"I know, I'm lucky that at least Teela now knows the truth." "So, you didn't answer me", Adam stated anxiously.

"Your Highness, it would be my honor to walk Teela down the aisle as your bride", Duncan stated before clasping the Prince's shoulders.

"Thank you, Duncan." "Your support means the world to me."

"Your sacrifices for Eternia mean the world to all of us, Adam."

* * *

A month later, Teela stood beside her father inside her bedroom at Grayskull dressed in a flowing white shimmering floor length ball gown embellished with sparking diamonds throughout the basque neckline and hooped skirt.

Turning to look at her father, she tilted her head as he lowered the face veil over her features.

"You look beautiful, daughter", the master inventor and soldier stated with love.

"Thank you, Father", Teela uttered full of emotion.

She couldn't believe that she was getting married to her best friend, a Prince who also happened to be a masterful warrior. Everything her heart could have desired. A man with wit and courage. Initially, she wondered where she could find such a man, not knowing that he was there in plain (okay not so much, she acknowledged) sight throughout her entire life.

Teela admitted that if Adam had not made that Freudian slip the first time they made love, today wouldn't be possible. Had he censored his words, she probably would have still been clueless to the truth.

In the month following the destruction of the Goblin Gate, the truth was also revealed to King Randor but not in the way it occurred in Teela's vision. Slowly, the people of Eternia started seeing their Prince in a new light as he took on more responsibilities for the Crown and defended Eternia from Skeletor's attacks. Now when he needed to transform, it was usually Teela who made excuses for his disappearance.

She was proud of her childhood friend. She was excited to be marrying him. She was so happy that both of her parents would be attending today's activities, the Sorceress employing the Crystal of Almenar to keep her human form outside of Castle Grayskull. Thankfully, they weren't going far. The Sorceress with her magic had transformed a hidden garden inside the castle, Adam and Teela choosing to have their wedding ceremony there. A great ball would follow later that evening in the Eternian Royal Summer Palace.

The actual ceremony was quick, presided over by King Randor. With pride, he pronounced them husband and wife.

Teela turned to face her best friend. Slowly, he raised the veil revealing a smiling beaming Captain of the Royal Guard. Standing on tiptoe, Teela raised her head as she waited for the first kiss from her husband. Closing her eyes, she basked in the glory that was there love.

Turning to face their guests, Teela raised her arm bringing a flower bouquet high in the air. In an old Earth tradition, she threw the bouquet in a high arch laughing enthusiastically when Princess Adora caught it.

Looking at Adam, Teela followed his gaze as he stared at Sea Hawk. The poor pirate had hid his face behind his hands. Adam threw his head back with a throaty laugh as he watched Sea Hawk turn bright red. The Prince had previously explained to Adora's paramour some of the Earth traditions that would be included in the wedding ceremony. Sea Hawk understood that whoever caught the bride's bouquet symbolized that they would be next to marry.

Uncovering his face, the swashbuckling pirate peered over at his love. Adora peeked out at him from above the tip of the bouquet, her sparkling blue eyes filled with merriment. With love, she blew a kiss in his direction her eyes depicting all her desires for the future.

A future filled with love, devotion, family, and friends.

Descending from the raised dais, Teela touched her belly sending love to the life inside of her. Just like in her vision, she had conceived that night in the cave. Unlike her vision, Teela was sure that her baby would be born healthy and safe. Taking extreme precautions to protect herself, the expectant mother asked for the Sorceress to strengthen the magical spells that hid Teela's true identity from those who might want to use her origin to hurt her. However, the spells did not take away Teela's knowledge of who she truly was.

To protect herself even more, Teela did resign from her post as Captain of the Royal Guards. She had a new position to fill as Adam's wife and mother to be. Teela knew she would miss her fighting days; however, she easily gave up that part of her life.

This was where she wanted to be. With her warrior prince husband standing proudly by her side, their family and friends before them. Knowing what would make this moment even more spectacular, Teela leaned over to whisper to the Prince "You will soon be a father, my love."


End file.
